Problem: On a hot day, Megan likes to eat a Popsicle every 15 minutes. Assuming she keeps up that rate of consumption, how many Popsicles can Megan finish in 4 hours and 30 minutes?
Explanation: Let $p$ be the number of Popsicles Megan can finish in 4 hours and 30 minutes. If we convert that period of time into minutes, we find that 4 hours and 30 minutes is equal to $(4)(60)+30=270$ minutes. From here, we can set up the proportion  \begin{align*} \frac{x}{270}& =\frac{1}{15}
\\\Rightarrow \qquad x& =\left(\frac{1}{15}\right)(270)
\\\Rightarrow \qquad x& =\boxed{18}
\end{align*}